Democratic Socialists Party
The Democratic Socialists Party was a major party in the Sekowan Empire. History Founding The Democratic Socialists Party (DSP) was founded in the year 1960. The DSP was the first of the 'political explosion' to be founded in Sekowo following several years of political dominance by the AUP and the (than) much smaller Sekowan Communist Party. The party was founded by Otaru Komei, an orphaned child found and raised by a Gao-Showa village in the North-Eastern borderlands of Sekowo. Party Change Imperial Socialists Party In June of 2571 the party officially changed it's name from the Democratic Socialists Party to the Imperial Socialists Party,while it was originally a joke and reverted back a week later in late 2577 the party officially changed, making the DSP a dormant party while the Imperial Socialists Party temporarily became its successor. While most of the parties stances and ideologies stayed the same the new party had changed stances to support Empire and advocated establishing a new monarch. Return to Democratic Socialists Party In late 2579 the ISP ceased to be as Otaru Komei, who had been brought out of stasis to deal with the Hutori situation condemned many of the changes. Second Party Change In the mid 2700's the party voted to reform itself into a new successor party. The party took the name Imperial Socialists Party (unrealted to the first incarnation) and adopted several new policies, notably support for Monarchism Ideology The DSP, as its name suggests follows the tenant's of Democratic Socialism, as well as permissive civil rights and environmentalism. The DSP, unlike most Communist and revolutionary parties believes in change over time through education and Democracy. Civil Liberties The DSP believes in permissive civil liberties, but not sacrificing the freedoms of one group for the freedoms of another, this stance has lead those on the political right and to a lesser extent on the left to accuse the DSP of voting for bills that would restrict civil liberties, however most people do not consider this to be so. This belief has culminated in the ideology of allowing total social freedom so long as it does'nt directly and non-consensually interfere with the freedoms of others. Economy While the DSP historically followed a unique and unusual form of Social Democracy, the party has over time moved further to the Left and now embraces a mixture of Social Dmeocracy, Socialism and State control o the economy. While the DSP supports nationalization of key industries like energy and pharmaceutical production, it opposes complete nationalization of other industries like food production, train service and cosmetic clinics. In essence the DSP believes in Progressive Keynesian economics and light state capitlaism and workers democracy in the present and near future, but at the same time works to try to create a future in which a truly Socialist society exists. Taxes The DSP takes a normal leftist/socialist stance on taxes, believing in higher taxes for the rich, moderately high corporate taxes and a small to medium luxury goods tax. The DSP subsequently opposes taxing low income earners (those who make 5,000 DCU or less) as well as taxes on essential goods like non-luxury food, toiletries and other basic essentials of life. Fair Trade One of the key beliefs that makes the DSP unique among Socialist parties is its support of Free Trade. While the DSP does not support complete blind Free Trade, it does support it between Free and Democratic nations with strong environmental, social and labour laws in place, as well as using it as a useful tool in the peaceful transformation of non-democratic and unfree nations. Environment The DSP, while not being a Green party itself, does put a significant deal of importance on environmental issues. The DSP deviates from many pro-environment and Green Parties in that it advocates Technogaianism, sometimes referred to as 'Bright Green' environmentalism. In essence the DSP believes that Science and Technology can help fix environmental problems when developed and used correctly. Because of this the DSP promotes government research into Biotechnology, Nanotechnology and alternative/clean energy solutions. Animal Rights Animal Rights have been an important area for the party, being part od the parties goals since its creation. The parties non-anthropocentric views have made it uniquely fittd to the cause of animal rights. The parties current stance is that all animals have the right to life and that all Sentient animals, be they Elephant's, Bonobo's or Human's have the same fundamnetal sentient rights. Military Unlike many Liberal and Leftists parties the DSP is not an anti-military party. While it does see military action as being an option only if diplomatic options have been tried and failed, it does not consider them the ultimate last resort option. The DSP believes in keeping a large, well equipped modern military. Weapons of Mass Destruction The DSP is openly and vehemently against the production and use of Chemical and/or Biological weapons. The DSP takes a middle-ground approach on nuclear weapons. The DSP believes that there should be an undisclosed cap on nuclear weapons, and nuclear weapons production should be limited to only replacing aging warheads that are taken out of use. Furthermore the DSP believes that Nuclear weapons should be a last resort option, only to be used if there is no other way to win critical wars. Religion The DSP is an officially Atheist party. While freedom of belief is a basic Human Right the DSP does not believe that this right extends to cover physicality. The party does not believe that religion has any place in government or education and as such is opposed to overt religious symbolism being worn in public schools or by public servants and politicians while they learn and/or do their jobs. Factions As the DSP is comprised of millions of individuals there are several main ideological bases that form the bulk of the parties voter base. The following are the most influential factions; * Bijou Ròse * Buddhists * Civil Libertarians * Environmentalists * Transhumanist's Elected Officials The DSP has elected officials in Federal, State and local governments. Cabinet Federal Legislature People's Socialist Army The PSA is a Paramilitary wing comprised of militant and general non-pacifist DSP members. The PSA is controlled jointly by the DSP legislative Council and the Leader of the party. Electoral history Category:Dovani Category:Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo